


here for you

by sarangway



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Plans For The Future, Pre-debut, but i hope its good, um idk how to like.....tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9734294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: For Astrofantastic's Aroha Fics for Friends!





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Romantic or platonic plot, either/or, with Jinjin and Myungjun pre-debut, trainee troubles. Maybe them meeting or working on dances or just contemplating their future._  
>  i really hope this is what you wanted and that it worked well!!

                “Jinwoo, you’re dripping it everywhere.”

                “Hand me a napkin.”

                “I didn’t _get_ one. Use your sleeve.”

                Jinwoo grimaced, wiping the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. It was late now, the trickled ice cream hidden in the dark. It was just a week before debut, their final moments to sneak out stolen by the younger ones the last few days. He didn’t mind covering for the kids, and he knew they needed the fresh air, but it was nice to finally have a quiet moment with Myungjun. In a few days, however, he would be _MJ_ and Jinwoo would be known as _Jinjin_. That was fine with him, even though he felt like this was a funeral for Jinwoo and Myungjun. As much as he liked ice cream, he would have liked for it to be more elaborate.

                “Hey, Jinnie?” Myungjun’s eyes were glued to the moon, but his eyebrows furrowed and he unconsciously lapped up the leaking mint chocolate, clearly not focused on it. “Isn’t it weird that we have to be new people next week?”

                The leader – still a very strange thing to him – shrugged a bit. He thought it was weird too, but he was making himself as strong as he could. Despite _Rocky_ being the dependable rock, it was his job to keep the group together. It was hard to see the oldest pained like this, though. “I guess. We aren’t really too different from ourselves,” He reached to wipe off his cheek. His focus was broken and expression relaxed to a softer one. “Plus, we can be ourselves in the dorms.”

                The dorms were a safe place for the six boys, somewhere that when the cameras weren’t rolling was entirely free for them. It was a nice thought, but the hours they spent practicing limited the actual chance of them getting free time. Jinwoo was sure that once debuting calmed down and they ended promotions, they would have time for the movie nights they all adored. Myungjun loved those best he realized over the Fridays they celebrated, his excitement regardless of the genre being intoxicating. The overwhelming energy was something he was natural at, even if he had to play it up for MJ.

                “I’m scared.” He put it bluntly, his voice unwavering and his gaze back at the stars. It was strange for Myungjun to share his feelings, especially recently with all the filming for Ok! Ready. He was still a bit reserved to the other members, despite his stage personality being so forward. Jinwoo felt his heart shrink at knowing he was scared, and to a level that he was so open about it.

                “Of what?” Jinwoo snuck his hand across the metal bench, lacing their fingers together in an attempt to comfort him. He relaxed.

                “I’m not exactly sure, I guess. Debuting is one thing. Trying to build lots of fan, another thing.” He finished off the ice cream, bundling the wrapper with his free hand and tossing it into the trash can next to him. “I’m just scared of feeling terribly, horribly alone.”

                That was unexpected from someone who was in a _group_ , Jinwoo thought to himself. But he did know, when they shared their trainee experiences, that he was often alone during the training. He always put himself down – his dancing was never as good as this trainee, his singing incomparable to that trainee. But when Jinwoo saw him perform, he knew that all of these fears were incredibly irrational.

                “Alone? Myungjun-hyung,” Jinwoo’s grip was tighter, but still careful. “You have Astro.”

                “Well yes.” He smiled, albeit sadly, and let his thumb rub the back of Jinwoo’s hand. “But we still barely know each other. We’re about to be thrown into a dog fight with barely anything under our belts. Besides, what if they don’t even _like_ us? And we’re forced to disband?”

                “Myungjun-hyung. I’m here for you.” Myungjun wavered. “No matter how this goes. No matter if we don’t stay together. I’m here for you. Because no matter what, you’re still very important to me.”

                “Yah!” His eyes got as sparkly as the stars, the faint trace of tears lining the bottom waterline. “You’re trying to make me cry? Shut up and finish your ice cream, you hoodlum.”

                Jinwoo smiled, a hand moving to shield his eyes and Myungjun wiped his. Even if he didn’t say it, he knew that Myungjun was here for him too. Debuting wasn’t going to easy, nowhere near easy, but knowing that he had people to lean on, it was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a looooong myungjin fic coming soon, which is going to be angsty and hard but also very important. hopefully this will lighten the mood until then. also, winter dream you guys????  
> hit me (up) at [@starrybinu](http://starrybinu.tumblr.com)


End file.
